The invention concerns a pant-type disposable absorbent hygiene article comprising a hip edge which forms a hip opening and is continuously closed in the peripheral direction, leg openings, wherein the hip edge, which is continuously closed in the peripheral direction, and the leg openings are formed by connecting the longitudinal side edge sections of a front part and a rear part during manufacture, an absorbent body, at least one elastic leg opening section, and cuff elements on both sides of the absorption core, which comprise an elastic cuff element section.
Conventional pant-type absorbent hygiene articles of this type mostly comprise a plurality of elastification means, often in the form of rubber-elastic threads which are connected in a pre-tensioned state to chassis material, usually by glue. A hip edge area is thereby usually and preferably continuously elastified in the peripheral direction. Conventional diaper pants also have elastification means in the front area and rear area. The peripheral areas that surround the leg openings or form the leg openings are also elastic, at least in sections, in order to ensure largely tight abutment of the hygiene article on the skin surface of the user in order to prevent body fluids from escaping towards the side. Upright cuff elements, which offer further lateral outlet protection in addition to the elastic leg openings, are also used in conventional diaper pants and are e.g. disclosed in EP-1 184 017 A1, EP 1 199 058 A1, EP 1 308 148 A2.
Abutment of elastified pretensioned areas on the skin surface in the area of the leg openings or the cuff elements often causes skin irritation due to friction or the action of force of mostly thread-shaped elastification means. When the area within the hygiene article is additionally moist due to body fluids or perspiration, this problem is even aggravated. It is even more aggravated by increasing activity, i.e. movement, of the user.
Departing therefrom, it is the object of the present invention to improve the wear comfort of absorbent hygiene articles of the above-mentioned type and, in particular, reduce skin irritation.